<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chance of Two Lifetimes by JayTheSaltyBastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440700">Chance of Two Lifetimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard'>JayTheSaltyBastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra-Centric, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, New Dream, POV Third Person, Second Chances, Unrequited Love, cassunzel, more TBA - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <span>“Thank you,” she choked out in a whisper, struggling to breath. The edges of her vision were turning black, the world was beginning to blur. “Thank you.”</span>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>  <em><br/><span>Her other senses faded, muffled shouting reaching her ears but she was unable to make any sense of it. She closed her eyes, feeling a fresh wave of tears rush down her cheeks.</span><br/></em></p><p>  <em><br/><span>The pain faded, sudden euphoria overtaking her entire being. </span><br/></em></p><p>  <em><br/><span>Finally, she thought. Finally.</span><br/></em></p><p>  <em><br/><span>The world faded away.</span><br/></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira &amp; Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When this is published Race to the Spire hasn't been released yet.</p><p>Based on a random thought I had at two in the morning while reading fanfiction. I doubt it'll go anywhere but we'll see.</p><p>I didn't proofread so sorry for spelling errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Adira who had landed the final blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra had been negligent, messy, not caring for her own life or safety. She was so sick and tired of being used that she’d just went in blind. She barely listened to Zhan Tiri as the demon explained the plan to finally eradicate Rapunzel and her friends, and when it mattered, she threw caution to the wind and let herself fall victim to her own carelessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the time came to fight, Cassandra had thrown herself into the battlefield, swinging her sword wildly left and right, not using the rocks to her advantage like she should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Adira managed to swipe the black rock sword. In the end, Adira struck with a blow Cassandra wasn’t prepared for. In the end, Adira had the sword buried in Cassandra’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had slid through her armor like a knife through warm butter, burying itself in her abdomen and not budging. All of the fighting froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood poured down her stomach and onto her shaking legs, it bubbled at her lips and spilled messily down her chin. The pain was unimaginable, but Cassandra found herself smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears dripped down her cheeks and mingled with the tangy liquid, choking laughter erupted from her chest. Her shoulders shook, her legs buckled beneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she choked out in a whisper, struggling to breath. The edges of her vision were turning black, the world was beginning to blur. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her other senses faded, muffled shouting reaching her ears but she was unable to make any sense of it. She closed her eyes, feeling a fresh wave of tears rush down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain faded, sudden euphoria overtaking her entire being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she thought. Finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she woke up, the pain had vanished. So had the black armor and the moonstone. She was back in the armor she’d found at The Great Tree, though her hand didn’t have the dull ache she’d grown used to in the time after their fight with Hector.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so enamored with her sudden change in wardrobe that she almost missed the quiet crying behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turned, she saw... herself, eyes closed, blood staining her chin and stomach, the black sword fallen to the ground beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her other self had the same blue hair and, presumably, blue eyes, the Moonstone embedded in her chest. Curiously, Cassandra took some of her own hair and looked at it. It was black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel was cradling her other self’s body, crying heavily. Zhan Tiri and Co were gone, leaving no one but Adira, Lance, Eugene, and Rapunzel behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel was desperately singing the healing incantation, her voice breaking and hiccuping between her sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra wanted to run up to her, hug her, tell her it would be okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m right here! I’m fine!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would say, cupping Rapunzel’s cheek and giving her a confident smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t. She was helpless to watch the scene unfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Princess,” Adira spoke, settling a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “She was trapped when she was with Zhan Tiri, she’s free now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want her back!” Rapunzel argued, a fresh wave of tears soaking her cheeks. Eugene crouched down and pulled her close, tugging her gaze away from the deceased body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra walked closer, frowning at herself. If she was dead then why was she still here, watching herself be mourned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all want things we can’t have,” Adira said. “But Cassandra wasn’t happy where she was. Her last words were ‘Thank you.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra looked up at the older woman, a little surprised to hear the warrior use her real name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel sniffled. “We have to take her back to Corona.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Adira promised. “But first you have to reunite with the moonstone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra watched as Rapunzel nodded and stood, wiping her eyes as she walked closer. Just as she was reaching for the moonstone, however, the world went black, and Cassandra couldn’t see anything other than herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, she was panicking. Was this hell? Had she finally been sent to the afterlife?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a golden glow behind her, and she turned. The bright light was enticing, calling out to her. Against her better judgment, she walked towards it, figuring she had nothing left to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she came closer, she realized that it wasn’t a light, it was a door. A bright yellow one that shone like the sun. It was tall, nearly ten feet, and the handle was level with Cassandra’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman reached up hesitantly. Her last experience with a weird door had led to her trying to murder her former friends. Still, something about the door was… comforting, in a way. Cassandra took a deep breath, exhaling slowing before she pressed down on the handle and pushed the great hunk of wood open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side was a meadow, luscious golden light illuminating each strand of grass. A light breeze made each frond sway, and a gentle mist seemed to protect the outer edges from the rest of the world. Several meters away from the door, a lone tree stood, a single swing suspended from one of it’s branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Cassandra stepped closer. The door swung shut behind her, and when she whirled around, body tense, it had vanished completely, just leaving the same mist behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s gaze snapped back towards the tree. There was a person, their smiling face warm and welcoming despite the fact that they’d nearly given Cassandra a heart attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” she asked, trying to seem suspicious but it was almost impossible with how calming this person’s presence was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend,” the person replied. They paused. “Or maybe I should say an ally. You aren’t really the ‘friend’ type, now are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra stared at them. She knew they were there, but she couldn’t really make out their appearance. It was like they were from a dream she couldn’t quite remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” she asked eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your happy place,” the stranger replied. “I bring you here every time you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Cassandra questioned, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you die, you come here until your next life is ready for you,” the Stranger answered. “But this time, we’re going to try something different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Cassandra said, feeling herself grow frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you a second chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra stared at them blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll understand soon,” they promised. “Normally it’d be a few days before you were sent back but we need to act quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Cassandra could open her mouth with another question, the world began spinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you again soon, little one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world fell into darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally was just gonna leave this to rot but the comments I got on the last chapter gave me that little push I needed to turn daydreams into reality</p><p>I read through this one (1) time before publishing it so I apologize for any spelling errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Warm arms were wrapped around her neck when Cassandra opened her eyes, Rapunzel’s familiar presence shooting a spike of panic through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly assessed her surroundings. She was back in the Moonstone Cavern, the Moonstone was still locked inside its black rock cage. Eugene was smiling at them lightly with Pascal on his shoulder, watching as Rapunzel squeezed tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost on instinct, Cassandra hugged back, burying her face in Rapunzel’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. She still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel,” Eugene said quietly. “It’s time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel extracted herself from Cassandra, and the dark haired woman had to fight to keep herself from chasing after the warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still confused, not entirely sure what was happening. She had been on a battlefield fighting Adira, she… she’d died, and then she’d awoken to Rapunzel cradling her dead body. Then she was in a black void, there was a door, and then a meadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her mind supplied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They told me they were giving me a second chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze snapped up to Rapunzel, who was reaching for the Moonstone. The warrior tensed, preparing to move and take the Moonstone for herself, but she froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is my second chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she realized, eyes widening. She relaxed herself and watched the Moonstone raise itself from its cage, watched Rapunzel’s fingers brush against it. The stone crackled and sparked, and then there was a small explosion that nearly knocked Cassandra off her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel’s hand was fully wrapped around the Moonstone, its glowing light spilling from the cracks of her fingers. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, her eyes completely white. The princess was raised into the air, and Cassandr had barely a second to grab Eugene before he ran to try and grab her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” she said, looking at him with meaningful eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Rapunzel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the princess’s hair began to fall out. First in single golden strands, and then in clumps, each turning to ash as it landed on the floor. Before long, Rapunzel’s hair was the same length as it had been when she’d first touched the black rocks, and it was slowly beginning to bleed back to brown from the roots down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rapunzel’s hair was completely back to normal, the Moonstone dropped her. Both Cassandra and Eugene lunged to catch her, watching as the Moonstone shook and sparked. It twitched and trembled, glowing brighter and brighter until Cassandra had to cover her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud explosion, and when Cassandra finally looked up, yellow and blue embers were raining from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Eugene whispered in awe, brown eyes wide with amazement. Cassandra nodded along distractedly, mesmerized by the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel groaned, and both Eugen and Cassandra’s gaze snapped back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rapunzel!” they both cried as she slowly opened her green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” she asked, looking around through squinted eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cassandra said, feeling her chest fill with relief. It was finally over. “It did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled tiredly. “Let’s go see the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Rapunzel reunited with the rest of the group, Cassandra hung back, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So was I sent back in time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, face furrowing in confusion and frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a dream? Why am I being given a second chance? I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>don't understand!</em>
  </b>
  <span> She made a noise of audible frustration, nearly jumping out of her skin when a hand laid on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra turned to see Adira looking at her with something akin to amused concern. The shorter of the two gave a tense half-smile. “Just… a lot on my mind,” she replied tersely, running her fingers over her ruined arm almost without realizing it. Adira noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your arm will be okay,” the elder woman said, almost comfortingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t-” but Cassandra bit her tongue. Best to let Adira think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she was thinking about instead of the weird time loop. “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white-haired woman motioned towards Rapunzel and the others. “Let’s catch up with the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded dutifully, following the elder woman to the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to get back?” Eugene was asking when Cassandra got close enough to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to go on horseback to the nearest town, find another caravan or, at the very least, a carriage. King Edmund, do you-” before she could finish, however, something seemed to catch Rapunzel’s eye, and she smiled. “Actually, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a better idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra hadn’t been in a hot air balloon since she had thwarted Andrew’s plans to have Saporia rise again. To say she missed the feeling would be an understatement. Though she didn’t show it, being high up in the air with the wind in her face and the world at her feet was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this pace, we’ll be back in a few day’s time!” Lance called in astonishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sixth months of travel undone by simple science,” Cassandra scoffed. “Go figure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope Corona will still be in one piece when we arrive,” Rapunzel said worriedly. Cassandra rested her good hand on the princess’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Blondie,” Eugene soothed, coming up on her other side. “The townsfolk are tough, they’ll be okay until we can deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel nodded to him, but she still seemed unconvinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Cassandra said, squeezing her shoulder. “They’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel looked over at the taller woman, smiling lightly and resting her hand over Cassandra’s. She didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few hours were dreary and slow, everyone except Rapunzel and Cassandra laying down to take a well deserved (in the horses’ case, not everyone else’s) nap. While Rapunzel quietly admired the view, Cassandra tucked comfortably against Fidella’s side, absently stroking Owl’s head as she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But how is it possible?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she questioned, frowning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know there’s magic in this world, but this powerful?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But then again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she countered herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there was literally a flower with the ability to heal any wound and a stone that could level cities if it so desired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a disgruntled sigh, startling her familiar from his doze and catching Rapunzel’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” the now brunette princess asked quietly, sitting beside her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra blinked at her. A little spark of anger went through her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare she</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, but she forced it away. She was here to make amends, it was the only logical explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still… could this be a trick? A dream? Perhaps she was hallucinating and really she was still back at Zhan Tiri’s base with Adira’s sword buried deep in her gut, and all this was just a lucid dream she was having while she bled out on the floor. The thought caused her to grimace, feeling a phantom pain flare from the spot of the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up into Rapunzel’s green eyes, noting her friend’s worry. Cassandra tried to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Raps,” she said. “Just a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Rapunzel prompted curiously,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trouble in Corona,” Cassandra lied with disgusting ease. “I just hope my dad is alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing for her to stay up thinking about, Cassandra realized. It took more self control than she thought she had to keep the guilt off her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time she’d seen her father, she’d left him trapped in Demanitus' maze. Which meant he was still out there searching for Cassandra and her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel laid a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “The Captain’s tough, I’m sure he’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra gave her a small smile. “Thanks,” she said. “Now get some sleep, I’ll keep first watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled and nodded, leaning against Fidella’s side and snuggling against the horse's fur. She closed her eyes and was out in a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra watched her for a few minutes before standing and walking to the edge of the balloon, looking out towards the horizon with Owl soaring close by. “As soon as we deal with this,” she whispered to someone who couldn’t hear her, “I’m going to come find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father’s face flashed in her mind, the look of betrayal in his eye, the panicked way he’d shouted her name ringing in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>